


oblivion / agnes - mason - "cigarette / black"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [2]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Cigarettes, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: you went out late at night for a smoke break and a cry. little did you know you’d end up in someone’s arms.--written to:- "oblivion" by bastille- "agnes" by glass animals





	oblivion / agnes - mason - "cigarette / black"

Living in a house and working with the rest of the guys is fantastic. Living your fan self’s dream is _exhilarating_ , even - but also the most tiring thing you can ever deal with. From being accused of leeching off of everyone to getting death threats in your private messages, living your dream sometimes feels more like living a nightmare.

 

So, more often than not, you’ll find yourself wrapped in the inky blackness of the midnight Aussie skies, the embers of a cigarette glowing just a few inches from your face. You know your mother would have a cow - smoking was strictly forbidden when you still lived under her roof, and even walking in the general direction of a stranger smoking made her have a cow. So you bit the bullet and threw a middle finger to fate when you lit the end of your first cigarette in the driveway of your childhood home, a wild grin on your face when you drove away with your best friends and a pack of beer as your mother screamed from the porch.

 

Those happy reminiscent feelings fade as you came back to the present, a sigh leaving your mouth to accompany the final bits of smoke. Smothering the stick into a beat up ashtray on the picnic table, you grit your teeth as the tears bubble out from in between your lashes, the salty paths carving down your cheeks and dripping from your chin. Pained whimpers catch in your throat, and you’re so swarmed in your anxieties and your doubts that you don’t hear the sliding door squeak or the soft _shuffle pap_ of bare feet on concrete.

 

“Little dove?”

 

Mason’s voice startles you, a choked sob escaping into the cold night air as your mouth opens in shock. His eyes flick from you, to the tray, and back to you.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Silence pours from the gap between the two of you, but the black circles under your eyes and the tears still flowing down your face answer every question crawling in Mason’s head. He quickly comes to you; one hand cradling your head while the other curls against your side, the arms that are braced again your waist and back pulling you into his chest. Your nose presses against his neck, tears painting patterns into his jumper.

 

“You’re letting them get to you again, aren’t you?”

“No. I know they’re not saying anything truthful.”

“Well, you’re not exactly telling the truth either.”

 

You laugh bitterly, ducking away from him as you take another cigarette from the carton with your teeth. Mason plucks it from your mouth before you can light it, a smart smirk revealing his shimmering sharp canines. Flicking open his own lighter, the end of the stick glows as he pulls the smoke into his mouth.

 

“You’re a thief.”

“You’re killing yourself.”

 

You clamp your mouth shut after he speaks, tears brimming again as you curl into yourself. His arm wraps back around your side, pulling you flush to his chest while settling his arm on your stomach. The warmth from him filters through to you, little embers of love clinging to your bones. Mason presses a kiss to the shell of your ear before taking another drag, blowing the smoke over your head. Nuzzling his nose into your hair, he kisses the top of your head.

 

“So what are you thinking about?”

You take a deep breath. “You want me to be honest?”

“Of course I do.”

“I’ve... I’ve been getting harrassed. Violent messages in my DMs. I’m being accused of leeching off of all of you. It’s keeping me up at night, and I know I shouldn’t let it get to me but it’s getting difficult -”

 

Your voice cuts off as another wave of tears chokes you. Mason tosses the cigarette into the ashtray, worry etched deep into his features as he turns you to face him.

 

“You know those cunts are full of shit, right?”

“I do, Masie. I just hate having to constantly prove myself to them.”

“Then don’t worry about them,” Mason murmurs, his hold tight. “If they can’t say nice shit about you? Tell them to fuck off. And if they come crying to me - or any of the others - we aren’t going to give them any pity.”

 

A warm spark flares in your chest, chasing out the cold the comments and messages had stapled to your heart and lungs. Throwing your arms around his neck, a bright grin lights up your face as Mason spins the two of you in a dizzying circle.

 

“Oi.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you, dove?”

 

You nod, the grin on your face glowing even brighter. The warmth in your heart rivals the Sun as Mason presses his lips to yours. His eyes are soft once he pulls away.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, love. It’s late.”

**Author's Note:**

> all my uwus belong to mason.


End file.
